The overall goal ofthe Specialized Resource C is to provide oversight, coordinafion and leadership to the scientific, information technology (IT) infrastructure, administrative, and fiscal aspects of this ICMIC grant. The specific aims ofthe are as to 1) provide and maintain web and server based IT resources; 2) provide data management, informafion service support, and laboratory management support to promote organizafion, sharing, and disseminafion of research data and materials; 3) provide stafistical support to the entire group; 4) provide fiscal management and oversight; 5) provide clerical and administrafive support for manuscript preparafion, meefing planning, and organizafion; 6) assist in the recruitment of new pilot projects and junior staff; 7) foster communicafion and collaboration between participants and Cancer Centers; 8) support an academic-industry outreach program, established to facilitate rapid clinical translation of promising technologies and 9) enforce established research policies.